fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brendam: There and Back Again: The Clone Wars
There and Back Again: The Clone Wars is an open world action-adventure video game based on the film of the same name, developed by Amaze Entertainment and Pipeworks Software, and published by Majesco Entertainment for Microsoft Windows, Wii, Nintendo DS, and Xbox 360. It features the voice-over cast from the film. The video game comes before the events of the movie. Plot During the first year of the Clone Wars, Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi lead a small batallion of Republic Clone troopers against the Separatist droid army on the planet Christophsis. Awaiting reinforcements, the two Jedi greet a shuttle carrying the young Jedi Ahsoka Tano, who insists that she has been assigned by Jedi Master Yoda to serve as Anakin's Padawan. Anakin begrudgingly accepts Ahsoka's apprenticeship, and the two succeed in deactivating the Separatists' energy field while Obi-Wan stalls the droid army commander, allowing a Republic victory. Ahsoka earns Anakin's respect. Following the battle, Yoda arrives and informs the Jedi that crime lord Jabba the Hutt's son Rotta has been kidnapped. Anakin and Ahsoka are tasked with retrieving the Huttlet, while Obi-Wan is sent to Tatooine to negotiate with Jabba over a potential treaty between the Hutts and the Republic. Anakin and Ahsoka track the kidnapper and Rotta to the planet Teth, where they are ambushed by Separatist forces led by Count Dooku's apprentice Asajj Ventress, discovering that Dooku hopes to frame the Jedi for Rotta's kidnapping. The Jedi manage to escape the trap along with R2-D2 and hijack a derelict transport with which they travel to Tatooine. Obi-Wan, alerted by Anakin, arrives on Teth and defeats Ventress in a lightsaber duel, though she manages to escape. Meanwhile, Senator Padmé Amidala, secretly married to Anakin, learns of her husband's mission and fears for his safety. She decides to contact Jabba's uncle Ziro on Coruscant. The Hutt refuses to cooperate, apparently believing that it is the Jedi who are responsible for the situation. However, Padmé soon discovers that Ziro has actually conspired with Dooku to have Rotta killed in order for Jabba to have Anakin and Ahsoka executed in return, which will force the Jedi Council to take Jabba into custody and allow Ziro to seize power over the Hutt clans. Padmé is discovered and detained, but a chance call by C-3PO enables her to summon a squadron of clone troopers, and Ziro is arrested. Upon their arrival on Tatooine, Anakin and Ahsoka are shot down by MagnaGuards. Anakin devises a ruse to confront Dooku while carrying a decoy Rotta, leaving Ahsoka to take the real Rotta to Jabba's palace. While Anakin fights off Dooku, Ahsoka is ambushed by the MagnaGuards, whom she defeats. The two deliver Rotta safely to Jabba, who nonetheless orders the Jedi to be executed for their supposed kidnapping attempt. However, Padmé contacts Jabba in time and reveals Ziro and the Separatists' responsibility for the kidnapping. Acknowledging the Jedi's heroism and allowing the Republic to have Ziro punished for his betrayal, Jabba agrees to the treaty while Anakin and Ahsoka are retrieved by Obi-Wan and Yoda. In the meantime, during his escape, Dooku reports to his master Darth Sidious about the failure of their plot, but the Sith lord assures him that the tide of war is still in their favor. Cast *Christian Bale as Finn *Cate Blanchett as Rey *Robert De Niro as Bernard *Patrick Stewart as Supreme Leader Snoke *Justin Long as McPhee *Thomas Middleditch as Chewie *Liam Neeson as Ben Livingston *Benicio del Toro as the Sheriff of Brendam *Gary Oldman as Mort Snape *Peter Weller as Lord Serverus Ascot *Helen Mirren as Olivia *Jane Fonda as Kylee *Simon Pegg as Jacob Marley *Benedict Cumberbatch as Duke of Brendam *Bobby Moynihan as BB-8 *Adam DeVine as Hamish Ascot *David Cross as Alfred *Daveed Diggs as Frankie *Andy Dick as Luca *Bruce Greenwood as Grand Moff Tarkin *Jeremy Irons as Joe *Michael Douglas as Toto *Gwendoline Christie as Jenny *Christina Applegate as Rosita *Anna Faris as Meena *Amy Poehler as Ash *Adam Sandler as Goobot *Andy Samberg as Ooblar *Tracy Morgan as Steven *Morgan Freeman as Maximus Peabody *Diane Keaton as Helga *Harrison Ford as Zig Zag *Anthony Hopkins as Iago *Jeff Bennett, Jodi Benson, Bill Fagerbakke, Debi Derryberry, Kath Soucie, Rob Paulsen, Tress MacNeille, and Jim Cummings as the additional voices Trivia *The video game's plot is similar to Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Category:Brendam main characters Category:Video Games